Without a Trace
Plot Traveling to Puerto Rico, the ship comes to a complete halt as the captain shouts that someone has been murdered. Running onto the deck, the Player finds military sargeant Sgt. Derek Noxton, head stabbed furiously with an anchor. With no resources, the Player uses his skills of autopsies, lab and tech evidence to solve this investigation. In Chapter 1, the Player suspects captain Sebastian Pitt, ship waitress Layla Reap, and famous aviator Emilie Airhart of the murder. It is also discovered that the killer is physically fit and eats blue crab. In Chapter 2, the Player hears a ruckus from the shuffleboard court. Looking through, they find Lt. Vince Moonshire, angry that his fellow comrade has passed. Along with Moonshire, the Player also suspects the victim's wife, Verna Noxton, for the murder. It is also discovered that the killer has access to rat poison. In Chapter 3, the victim's wife Verna was weeping at the shuffleboard court, missing her husband and chugging liquor at a dangerous amount. You apprehend her and place her into custody until the murder investigation is over. After collecting enough evidence, the Player incarnates Layla Reap for the murder. At first Layla was denying that she murdered the victim, but finally gave in. Layla explained that she was serving the victim from his sail from Iraq and he kept womanizing her. He tried to make a move, but she was scared and cut an anchor rope for defense. The Player arrests her and places her into custody until we reach shore. In the Additional Investigation, you meet the team. That's basically it. You walk out to the beautiful skies of Puerto Rico. Victim *'Sgt. Derek Noxton (found with an anchor in his head)' Murder Weapon *'Anchor' Killer *'Layla Reap' Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect eats blue crab. * This suspect has access to rat poison. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears a name tag. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is physically fit. *This suspect eats blue crab. *This suspect has access to rat poison. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is female. *This suspect wears a name tag. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is physically fit. *This suspect eats blue crab. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is physically fit. *This suspect eats blue crab. *This suspect has access to rat poison. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a name tag. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is physically fit. *This suspect eats blue crab. *This suspect has access to rat poison. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is female. Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is physically fit. *The killer eats blue crab. *The killer has access to rat poison. *The killer is female. *This killer wears a name tag. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Investigate Front Deck. (Clues: Victim's Body, Anchor Rope) (Victim Identified: Sgt. Derek Noxton) (New Suspect: Sebastian Pitt) Ask Sebastian about how he found the body. Examine Anchor Rope. (Result: Saucy Substance) Analyze Victim's Body. (Result: The killer is physically fit) Analyze Saucy Substance. (Result: The killer eats blue crab) (New Crime Scene: Ship Restaurant) Investigate Ship Restaurant. (Clues: Notepad, Autograph) Examine Notepad. (Result: Victim's Order) (New Suspect: Layla Reap) Ask Layla about her interaction with the victim. Examine Autograph. (Result: Signature to Victim) (New Suspect: Emilie Airhart) Question Emilie about her affiliations with the victim. Move on to chapter 2! Chapter 2 Calm the Lieutenant down. (Result: Vince is physically fit and eats blue crab.) (New Crime Scene: Shuffleboard Court) Investigate Shuffleboard Court. (Clues: Covered Picture) Examine Covered Picture. (Result: Vomit, Fingerprints) Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Verna Noxton) Ask Verna about why the victim was vomiting. (Result: Verna eats blue crab.) (New Crime Scene: Front Deck) Investigate Front Deck. (Prerequisite: Talk to Verna.) (Clues: Bloody Container, Broken Plane Figure) Examine Bloody Container. (Result: The killer has access to rat poison.) (Result: Layla has access to rat poison, Sebastian has access to rat poison.) Examine Broken Plane Figure. (Result: Fingerprints) Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Victim's Fingerprints) Interrogate Emilie about her argument with the victim. (Result: Emilie is physically fit and eats blue crab.) Move on to chapter 3! Chapter 3 Calm Verna down. (Result: Verna is physically fit, eats blue crab and has access to rat poison.) Examine Parasol. (Clues: Victim's Phone, Unfinished Crab, Medal) Analyze Victim's Phone. (Result: Text Messages to Layla) Interrogate Layla about her conversation with the victim. (Result: Layla is physically fit, eats blue crab and has access to rat poison.) Examine Unfinished Crab. (Result: Saliva) Examine Saliva. (Result: Sebastian's Saliva) Learn about Sebastian's dinner with the victim. (Result: Sebastian eats blue crab and has access to rat poison.) Examine Medal. (Result: Faded Message) Examine Handwriting. (Result: Vince's Handwriting) Ask Vince about his threat to the victim. (Result: Vince is physically fit, eats blue crab has access to rat poison.) Investigate Stock Closet. (Clues: Prinny Knife, Bloody Polish) Examine Prinny Knife. (Result: Fibers) Examine Fibers. (Result: DNA) Analyze DNA. (Result: The killer is female.) Analyze Bloody Polish. (Result: The killer wears a name tag.) Arrest the killer now! Go to Soft Haze (1/6)! (0 stars) Soft Haze (1/6) = Meet the team. (9 Stars) Move on to a new case!